The present disclosure relates to an operation terminal, an electronic unit operated by the operation terminal, and an electronic unit system including the operation terminal and the electronic unit.
In recent years, attention has been paid to electronic units which incorporate a sensor such as a gravity sensor and an acceleration sensor, and can carry out an operation on the basis of information obtained from the sensor. The electronic units equipped with the sensor can be intuitively operated by varying its posture, for example. Therefore, with the increasing high functionality, multi functionality, and complicated user operation of recent electronic units, its utilization is expanding.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-73247 discloses a portable information terminal which incorporates a tilt detection sensor. When the portable information terminal is tilted, the tilt detection sensor detects its tilt direction. For example, by operating a function switch provided on the portable information terminal in a tilted state, the cursor can be moved to the tilt direction.